


今夜不抽烟.

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: *设定补充：1.这次就是ABO原设里那个阶级分明的世界，Alpha为顶点，Omega是只属于A的稀世珍宝，Beta就是工蜂，是工蚁，服从Alpha，服侍着Alpha的Omega。2.动物也具有第二性别。3.Alpha的信息素对Beta具有绝对的权威性，在生理上也有体现。但无关性。（除了抖M ？？？ （喂！预警:行为控制；精神依赖；精神摧残；神经质；痴汉描写；怀孕暗示（???





	今夜不抽烟.

**Author's Note:**

> *设定补充：
> 
> 1.这次就是ABO原设里那个阶级分明的世界，Alpha为顶点，Omega是只属于A的稀世珍宝，Beta就是工蜂，是工蚁，服从Alpha，服侍着Alpha的Omega。
> 
> 2.动物也具有第二性别。
> 
> 3.Alpha的信息素对Beta具有绝对的权威性，在生理上也有体现。但无关性。（除了抖M ？？？ （喂！
> 
>  
> 
> 预警:行为控制；精神依赖；精神摧残；神经质；痴汉描写；怀孕暗示（???

展正希想，他不该放那个人进来。

 

“你来干嘛。”

 

他笔直着站在玄关，挡着灯光与他。见一看着，看着他，抵着门。他感受到从背上腾起的凉是跟他眼里一样的温度。他抖了抖身子，入秋了，偶尔有那么几夜是真的冷。

 

“怕你想我啊希希~”

 

他朝前进一步。他向后走一步。

 

脚步自然，无所畏惧，让他连'退'字都用不上，他慎住了脚，后半个脚跟不再跟上。从不知哪处发根流下的血迹模糊着眼，样貌大概是慎人的，他低下头，看着血滴在地板上。

 

他是不该来的。

 

他该顺着后方半离的脚跟复原位置，低垂的左手去拉下门把，再退，再退，最后和上门。

 

他的逻辑，理智，直觉，没有一个在肯定他的行为。他是疯了吧，肯定是疯了吧。脑里是他，心里是他，连眼里也不能放过他。

 

见一眨了眼，浊血被挤下睫毛，眼前清明起后，人也该是醒的了。他后退着，回到原位，抵着门板，扬起了一个灿烂的笑容，就像说下次再见那样：“见到你就好，我、我回去了~”

 

然后展正希看着一直看着他的他，挥手再见有了又有，却是迟迟不落门把不开门，他似有似无的叹了气，终是把见一等的那句话给放了出来：“进来狗屎，把地给擦干净了。”

 

开开心心，殷殷勤勤，勤勤奋奋。见一脱了鞋，从玄关一直拖到客厅，干干净净，光亮照人。搅合着清水，血液就这样消失在地板上，被拖布带上了每一块木板 ，遍地都是他的气息。

 

就如标占领地那样。

 

见一从卫生间放好拖布出来的心情愉悦，在看见坐在矮桌上的展正希时，绽放成烟花了。

 

他看他在翻弄着药箱。应急用的药品已经被他用着快见了底，承担包扎的他也再不见第一次的慌乱。在瞧见出来后的见一，展正希扬起下巴，朝着对面的沙发。见一兴高采烈，一蹦一跳。这个一眼看尽的公寓啊，好啊，真是好。一张沙发，一张矮桌，两两对立，朋友来了落座打机，外卖来了放下就吃，再也没有多余的家具能供给屁股，这就让他总有更多的机会，面朝展正希，看着展正希。看着在看着他的展正希。见一咧嘴笑的像一个白痴。可惜了他完好的大脑会帮他控制住唾液腺，所以，当那崩裂开的伤口滋出鲜血，从嘴角留下时，他具备了白痴的一切外在条件。

 

让人真的很想揍上一拳。展正希将手中的双氧水又倒了倒，浸饱的纱布就'Pia'的一声，随着手拍了上去。

 

嘶 ——

 

眉清目秀的脸上成了龇牙咧嘴的表情，顺眼多了。

 

见一想叫，嗷开的嘴却又马上抿起，他可知道自己的小天使没有那么温柔可人，百依百顺，惹恼了照样挥拳脚踹。他只能将眼睛眯成一条缝，水盈盈间这像极了一道光，波光粼粼着倒映面无表情的展正希。他磕了一片止痛药，是他的止痛药 —— 他的眼，他的鼻，他温热的手，是展正希的手......在这些之下，他哪还感受的到什么刺痛，什么钝痛啊，一切感官都在消散，在退却，在为展正希让道。

 

覆盖了我全部感官的你，要我怎样才能掩饰住这从心头腾起随时就要漏出嘴间的激动呢......

 

他知道自己现在不正常。

 

展正希在把Ok绷贴上后，像是为了保证贴合度，他又在见一的脸上拍了拍，啪啪响。

 

“你是不是有点奇怪？”

 

他指的不是头破血流，这对见一来说已经没什么好奇怪的，他指的是另外一些，另外一些他也说不清，道不出的奇怪。奇怪的感觉。

 

“展希希QAQ，你、你在关心我~”

 

“别这样叫。”

 

“我去拯救世界了，展正希。”

 

这个在小学就用过的借口实在太烂了。

 

“不是这个，你不说就算了。”

 

展正希已经开始收拾东西，习惯自然，动作麻利。在趿拉着拖鞋准备站起时，却被人手下一留，连药箱一起，搂入怀里。

 

闷闷着。

 

见一埋在他的脖颈间，抽动的鼻子在向里吸着，收紧的手臂在向里拥抱着。蹭弄，热吻，吸吮，都无法缓解他从一开始就不停叫嚣的身体，怎么办，怎么办。周身的细胞像会随时炸裂那样，不够，不够。

 

“展正希。”

 

闷闷着。

 

“我进入发情期了......”

 

他把话说着轻轻缓缓，糯糯悠悠，没有了嬉皮笑脸、半真半假，好是认真。他是真的想继续往下走，往下走，想把人再使劲一点抱在怀里。再使劲一点，揉进血肉里的那样，去缓解他的整条被欲望侵蚀、啃咬着的小臂。可，不行啊。

 

见一移动着酥麻胀痒的骨头，带着手掌在他背上走的小心轻和，像若无其事，自然安逸。就好像他说的那句话只是玩笑，全是假的。

 

可那只黑猫都看在了眼里，它闻到了。

 

见一看着立在墙角的它，后背立起的毛可看得清楚。他是它的救命恩人，可这只Alpha黑猫跟他一点也不亲，却留在了展正希家，直到现在。见一以为它早就不见了。他抱着它的主人，温柔的动作下，眼神挑衅，他将自己的信息素的浓度再提高，再扩大，直直攻击上那只Alpha黑猫。

 

……

 

黑猫在冲他露牙，曲卷的尾巴直直冲天，它身体后压，像随时准备起跑那样。

 

逃跑吧。见一这样想着，心情愉悦间，信息素又再次加重。所以当他看见那只黑猫朝他们冲上来时，是惊讶的。

 

“希希……”

 

“嗯？”

 

喵~

 

大概也是感受到了后面的异动，展正希朝后面看时，那只黑猫的反应比他更快的收紧了脚步，端坐在地上，若无其事的舔了一把爪子。

 

妈的戏精。

 

见一是朝它比了个中指的。

 

黑猫眼都没抬，继续顺着毛。

 

彼此彼此，人类。

 

 

“黑毛。”

 

展正希叫了它。什么鬼名字！

 

见一就像看鬼一样看着那只黑猫跟只狗一样窜进了展正希的怀里。这句话比喻用得太多了。多到高中没毕业的见一瘪着嘴，看着在他宝贝怀里揩油的坏家伙。

 

一定是个坏家伙。不知感恩就算了，还抢救命恩人的大宝贝！见一是想要一巴掌把这只猫给扇下去的，可他也只是想，不敢动。纵使体内叫嚣的本性让他眼睛血红血红，但也只是瞪着不甘的眼睛，眼睁睁的看着自己好不容易进入的正题被只畜生给劫了道。

 

“我、我不知道它竟然还在你家。”

 

展正希挠了挠黑猫的后颈。

 

“偶尔回来。”

 

偶、偶尔，回、回来？回来！

 

见一的嘴巴是瞬间嘟了起来。他可从来没有把他的到来归为‘回来’。纵使他们已经确立关系好几个月了，可每次来他家都跟私闯民宅进来没啥两样。哪有这样对待男朋友的！

 

“你打算怎么办？”

 

见一不开心，说话都没了那几分小心翼翼，唯唯诺诺。

 

“啥？”

 

展正希眼都不抬。

 

“什么啥啊！你男朋友发情了展正希！”

 

这时展正希才看了他眼，没什么特别的表情，只是抱着猫站了起来。

 

“我不认识Omega， 没法帮你。”

 

这句话如同戳到了猫的死穴。虽然那只真正的猫在展正希怀里窝着安详，但当见一的信息素直冲上来时，黑猫尖锐的叫出了声，从展正希的怀里跳了出去，消失在墙角。不再是玩笑，这种浓度，这种压制性，展正希都感受到了。即使他是那个反应迟钝的Beta。

 

他发软的膝盖，怔在原地，不再移动。

 

如千斤石担，如狂风海啸，如深山老林。压制，侵略，慎惧。都在向他卷来，逼着他臣服俯首。他怔怔站着，如雕塑一样一动不动，不能动，一动他就塌了。

 

“对不起展正希”

 

他的声音从后面传来，压制像巨浪打来时那样，退却时也是汹涌极速又干净。但那股残给身体的恐惧，就像海水一样还渗透着骨头，他一时还走不了，手指微颤，短暂的窒息让肺部重新运转起来时显得急切。

 

然后他又被那个温度给带了进去。

 

见一从背后抱着展正希。鼻子以下全埋在他的肩里。

 

“希希…虽然你愿意和我在一起，但我不会强迫你，你也没有这个义务。”

 

展正希的眼睛朝着窗，黑夜好啊，如同黑幕一样世界都只给你们镜头。这是他和他，一个Beta，一个Alpha，他们是中学的好朋友。现在...是恋人。

 

“但不要把我推开，不要...”

 

玻璃上映照着见一，剩下一半的脸被垂眼的长发再遮去一半，一半的一半，打了个对对折。展正希听着他沾着情欲的话，透过骨肉间传出，沉闷喑哑，传进耳里是好委屈。他的恋人正在发情期，想跟身为Beta的自己做爱。

 

“我、我只要抱抱你就好，不会太久，不会的。”

 

抱抱。就是这个Alpha对恋人要的最多的需求。谈‘需求’一词，对见一来说是不过分的。这是展正希给他的最大限度的肢体接触。除此之外，他只能从力度大小、时间长短上去追求。他还能怎么办......

 

可是，这一回，展正希一直没回他的话。不同意，没反对。他或许可以就这样一直维持着这个姿势直到他的热潮褪去，心脏平复。可是这心啊，是越跳越慌乱，收紧着手臂也落不下的踏实。不行，这样不行。

 

“再不然，就和我打一架吧。”

 

拳头来得干净利落，足份足量。

 

见一困人困不得多紧，只要理智尚有一线在时，他是万不会让他受伤的，哪怕是一丁点儿的淤青都舍不得留下，他轻啊，轻啊，无时无刻的不再权衡自己的度啊，在拳头下，他左闪右避，上躲下藏，灵敏周旋，被逼上了墙。

 

“你是白痴吗？”

 

展正希捏着他的下巴，浓眉皱的哟，别这么好看。

 

他凑上身，凑上嘴，轻轻巧巧的吻了上去。

 

“你才是白痴，展正希。”

 

这就变成了一场狩猎。也许再早几年，再早几年，早到见一还没分化出性别那会，他是肯定打不过展正希的。他们当然没有比试，没有打过。只是你看看打群架起冲突时，谁站在谁前面，那就是一眼明白的事了。见一试着伸出了舌头，这自然不会是他们第一次接吻，只是吻常常只止于唇上。他想撬开他的牙关，可牙是比他更快的张开了。

 

这是一场狩猎，是一场追逐。

 

在成年以后，在他再次回来，带着一身的伤痕与浓重的信息素回来后。这些足够雄性的象征代表了他的成熟与优秀。他是强壮的，他不再是那个需要被人保护，在打架时站在最好朋友身后的那个弱鸡。展正希不乐意他在自己的口腔里，推着缠着，来到他的地盘肆虐。其实见一从来就不弱。在校服下面，他有自己的肌肉，有着他的力量，可你知道，站在后面看见他可靠的背影，躺在他的保护之中，享受着他的在意，关心，紧张。他是上着展正希心的人。

 

这是一场在养殖场中的狩猎。

 

没有信息素时，他们武力平等，如在草原，在旷野，势均力敌。但只要见一想，他就会把周围横立的栅栏指给你看，只要他想，他随时可以缩减大小，步步为营，步步相逼，直到展正希躺在他的面前，蜷在他的身下，无法动弹。这个Beta多如肉鸡的世界不会多虑一只工蚁的。

 

但，但怎么能呢。

 

见一伸出手，抚在展正希的脸侧，缓慢而温柔的将他的舌头推出。空中交缠下，坠了一路星光。

 

这个Beta，可是他的稀世真宝。

 

“哈...可以吗？展希希......”

 

他亲吻着，帮他舔净嘴角的津液，亲着他泛红的脸颊，亲亲鼻尖，又落上唇，轻轻抵着，等着，等着。直到 ——

 

“...... 反正又不会怀孕。” 无所谓。

 

见一心花怒放。

 

这是他的肯定句，是给他的肯定答复。

 

信息素倾泄而出，铺天盖地。卷上展正希时，他想到的只有 —— 妈的，栽了。

 

 

展正希真的栽了。

 

在栽倒的时候，见一即时的扶住了他。他们本应该去床上，或者至少也得上个沙发。但他太急了。他将人放在了那张矮桌上，一手稳住他的腰，让他坐着威风堂堂。一膝就地跪着，如他的臣子，如他的信徒。位置是颠倒过来的。这大概会是贯穿古今第一人，一位在Beta面前跪下的Alpha。

 

“对不起，希希...”

 

他屈腰亲吻着他的膝头，浅色的脑袋在大腿上一路向前，推着宽松的短裤停在腿根处。细密的啃咬，温柔的舔舐，他不会不知道面前人的颤抖，他不会不知道自己信息素对他的影响，他也不会不知道自己耐性的限度。留给他的时间不多了，他真的不愿意，不想，让事情变得难以挽回的糟糕，或是给他留下什么不好的记忆。

 

展正希的运动短裤被褪下了， 在看见那个微微勃起的小家伙时，别提见一的内心有多高兴了。他甚至没有再留更多的时间去让对方准备，就在他的上面轻轻一嘬，留下了个炙热的吻。明明是温度更高的那一方，展正希却忍不住的打了个颤，就像被烫到了那样。但也没有再做什么退让躲避回击，只是低着头，看着浅色的发顶，看着他粘着衬衫的脊骨。

 

被含入了。

 

见一感受到了抓在肩头上的力道。好重好痛。又多么踏实。他是多么想能让这个过程再长一些，他能更细致，更温柔，更有技巧性的将他带入最为顶端的高潮，让他享受最棒的口交，可不行。见一知道时间珍贵，在这上面停留越久，他的理智就会消散的越快。不久，再过不久，他很有可能，不会是他熟悉的那个见一，甚至是连他自己都不熟悉的自己。

 

他直击重点，围绕在龟头上舔舐轻咬，探进马眼间刺激窥探，在他受不了时，甚至再含入，含入的很深，用狭窄湿热的食道给予最紧致的挤压，刺激。让他直直接接的缴械投降。这是见一第一次听到展正希高潮的声音。

 

这喑哑，模糊，浑浊的声音，是一把利剑，斩断了他最后的理智。

 

当见一再次抬头时，展正希是直接从桌沿瘫软了下来。

 

抬不起手，张不开嘴，连看向见一的眼睛都变得躲闪，不能直视。

 

展正希靠在桌角，他眯着眼睛，在一片朦胧间看着见一。嘴上的性行为让见一的伤口又裂开，渗红了纱布。才有了点人模人样的家伙，又成了刚进门的样子。戾气缠身，邪气百生，如从地狱地下爬上来的恶鬼，重重叠叠的压制，让展正希伸出的指尖都在发着颤。害怕吗？恐惧吧？会跑吗？

 

“白痴。”

 

之后的时间，没有人再去数，再去管，他们都知道，Alpha的发情期有多长。

 

直到激烈的抽插，再一次将展正希撞醒时，看着白花亮眼的灯光，他才意识到自己刚刚昏迷了过去。真是搞笑，他竟然会被一个白痴给肏晕。又一撞，展正希觉得自己的胃都绞在了一起，从喉间腾起的反应就像对方对他醒来的奖励。

 

“你晕过去了，希希。”

 

见一从他的心口前抬起头，闪着光儿的精明眼睛在显示着他的清醒。他怎么会放任自己在失去意识，糊里糊涂下将展正希给办了。这是他的宝贝，是他梦寐以求，等了十多年的珍宝。他亲吻着，亲吻着他的胸膛，吻着他的脖颈，而后面还在有节奏的抽插中。

 

一顿、一顿。

 

展正希觉得自己的五脏六腑都在被顶着，麻木又出神。直到忽然顶上了一点，熟悉的感觉让展正希浑身紧绷，这时他才发现自己的双脚紧紧的夹在见一的腰上，而自己的前端，红肿生疼，已经射不出任何东西了。

 

连绵的记忆像一个摆锥，之前是在远离他，现在，它正从对面的最高点落下，先是缓缓，越来越急，越来越快！眼睁睁看着它朝他撞来，重力带来的冲击，激烈而沉重。

 

到底，过了多久？

 

见一磨蹭在他腹部上的精斑，浓稠的已经干枯，还算新鲜的已经稀得如水。这全是展正希的精华，他的食指绕在他的肚脐，最后顽皮的刺探了进去，指甲尖此在那多褶又脆弱的地方，这里直直连着内脏，酥麻酸疼感朝下再朝下，又汇聚上了展正希那根疲惫又红肿的阴茎上，受到刺激的它，就像个尽职尽责有强大责任心的运动员一样，抖了抖身子，终究还是太累了。

 

见一说过，如果有时间，他会给他棒的体验，让他的第一次，就是别人无法给的高潮，前所未有的高潮。

 

这也是私心。

 

他抽出了自己的阴茎，以一种居高临下地姿势看着展正希的后面，这是一个Beta的肉穴，是一个正常男人的器官。可是此时，此刻，在颤抖臀瓣之中的这个小口，它正一张一开，合不拢的嘴里展现的是被肏到烂熟，殷红的性肉。这是专门，只为他敞开的地方。

 

想到这，见一又搂着展正希插入了进来。意识清醒间，他总能控制好自己的信息素，收放自如。展正希感受到摧残在自己神经上的重压，就如同后面抽插的频率，时重时轻，时急时缓，不给他任何一口缓气，没有任何一处安宁。他不是Omega，他的身体构造从来没有为这一刻做过任何准备，他没有那些湿润黏腻的体液能为他做保护，没有也能让他情迷意乱全身心投入性爱中的腺体，他总是不得不在清醒，或是不那么清醒，但终归还是清新的时刻去接受这些。

 

你看，他连想的话都变得语无伦次，没有逻辑可言了。

 

见一看着在他身下痛苦皱眉，蜷缩起来的展正希，情绪的浪潮就像空间里飘着无序的信息素。混乱啊，激动啊，无法言说的狂热啊。他无法对任何人去诉说这个肮脏的欲望 —— 这个Beta虚弱的模样，正击打着这个拥有强大血统的高阶Alpha镶入进基因的一些东西，占有，掠夺，完完全全的属于。

 

随后的每一下，见一都顶在了展正希的前列腺上。那只一直环握在展正希阴茎上的手松开了，高温的暖热让他的血流重新通畅，没了不应期的保护后，它很快又再次站立起来，抖擞抖擞。却再也等不来那个Alpha的触碰。

 

展正希觉得自己可能会在天上，他晕头转向，头昏眼花。

 

他下坠的脑袋就像远离了地球，脱离了引力。再见了大自然，再见了山谷，再见了原野，再见了丘陵，再见了......

 

“展正希，看着我。”

 

他右手抚在了他的脸颊上，在等不到回应时，转下捏住了下巴。

 

“看着我，展正希。”

 

好，看着了。

 

“我不愿强迫你做任何你不愿意的事。不管是以前，还是以后...”

 

该说的话，喜欢你的话，爱你的话，如同珍惜你的动作，疼惜你的动作，爱惜你的动作，我都通通，通通的都给你了，给你了。

 

能相信我吗，能听到我的心意了吗？

 

能、能、能让我......

 

“...别他妈的废话了.......”

 

展正希勉强睁开的眼睛里清明透彻。

 

见一露出了獠牙，刺进脖颈肌肤里的那刻，他浑身激动着跟展正希一起颤动，抱着他的力度像是要揉进血肉里的用力。他激动，他怎么能不激动！

 

他死死的扣住展正希。标记的痛苦不该由一个Beta来承担。展正希射的急促又短暂，空张的马眼却还想再射出一些什么帮他的主人缓解这种干涩的痛苦，他的括约肌不停的扩张着，逼尿肌不停的收缩着，直到从小腹从新腾上一股异样时，缓解干射痛苦的热流，却让展正希惊恐的瞪大了眼睛。与此同时，见一也看准时机，将自己一直露在外面的那最后一节阴茎插了进去，全根没入。

 

展正希这一次被高潮逼出的声音，再也不是模糊不清，浑浊喑哑 —— 

 

被全部打开的牙关，释放出来的是所有的抑制。

 

Alpha的成结时间很长。

 

见一从背后搂着熟睡的展正希，骨头的酥麻胀痒正渐渐下去，悬在心间的那个大洞，在逐渐的被填满，填满。他将鼻子又埋在展正希的颈间，闻着那里正散发出的自己味道。

 

他笑的满足而陶醉。

 

他不由的又动了动还插在展正希身体里的阴茎，深入的龟头浅浅的向后退了一些，抵在了另一个狭小的关口上。这里是Beta退化的生殖腔，他发现，展正希本该紧闭的这里，有一条微张开的缝。

 

日子很长，也许，不久之后他可以来做一个新的尝试。

 

 

END.

 

 

/// /// 

写到后面，我已经不知道自己是谁了，我他妈在哪里！


End file.
